The Awakening Destiny
by Razer Delta
Summary: Ketika dunia membencimu bahkan orang paling kau kasihi pun mengkhianatimu hingga tak ada jalan pulang untukmu masihkah kau berharap pada kebahagiann...
1. Chapter 1

The Awaken Destiny

Disclaimer:

Semua karakter anime yang saya gunakan bukan milik saya.

Genre:

Action,Drama,Romance,Hurt/comfort,dll

Warning:

OC,OOC,Typo,Pasaran,FemSasuke,TwinsNaruto,AliveMinaKushi,dll

Chapter 1 Permulaan

Di Bandara Internasional Tokyo yang padat terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi namun tidak menghilangkan kesan cool pemuda terebut,dia kelihatannya berusia tak kurang 27 tahunan perawakan tinggi tegap dan mempunyai mata berwarna blue saffire, wajah yang tampan serta rambut pirang terlihat sedang mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang.

"Cih,di mana sih dia? Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggunya." Kata pemuda tersebut.

Lalu dia melihat seseorang perempuan cantik yang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa kearahnya dengan wajah panik.

"Ma-aaf Pak,saya terlambat." Kata perempuan tersebut dengan gagap dan kepala menunduk.

"Kemana saja kamu!? Dan apa yang menghambatmu?" Tanya pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan tajam dan suara dingin.

"Ta-ta-aadi saya ketiduran Pak." Jawab perempuan tersebut,

"Jangan ulangi lagi,atau kau ku pecat!" Tanggap dingin pemuda yang kelihatannya adalah atasan dari perempuan tersebut.

"Baik pak"ucap sang bawahan dengan agak takut mendengar ancaman atasannya.

"Kalau begitu segera kita berangkat, meeting perusahaan akan dimulai sebentar lagi"ucap pemuda tersebut.

**Pov On.**

Hallo semua perkenalkan namaku Naruto, karena sebuah kejadian aku tidak mau memakai nama adalah CEO sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Terkenal dan Tersukses di Eropa yaitu IS yang bergerak di bidang teknologi dan sekarang berada di Jepang untuk urusan bisnis selama satu tahun kedepan,aku disini dengan asisten ku yang ceroboh dia kuberangkatkan lebih awal untuk survey, dia bernama Laura Bodewig dia asal Jerman.

**Pov Off.**

**Laura Pov On**

Sngguh sial aku hari ini setelah kerja lembur malam tadi untuk membuat laporan hasil surveyku selama berada di Jepang untuk di berikan ke atasan ku yaitu Naruto, ya efek kerja lembur jadinya aku telat bangun pagi terus tergesa-gesa ke bandara untuk menjemput Naruto namun, karena tergesa-tergesa aku lupa sarapan dan sesampainya di bandara aku kena sembur dari atasanku yaitu lengkap sudah penderitaan ku.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang atasan ku Naruto dia orangnya tegas,dingin dan sakars tapi dia juga baik karna dia sering menolong karyawanny yang terkena musibah dan juga aku akui dia itu tampan sangat tampan malahan dan laki laki yang kusukai.

**Laura Pov Off**

Sekarang Naruto dan Laura sedang berada di dalam mobil sedang membicarakan hasil survey laura selam kurang lebih satu bulan selama berada di Jepang.

"Jadi,bagai mana hasilnnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sangat baik pak,kantor cabang kita telah menarik minat perusahaan-perusahaan terkenal yang ada di Jepang seperti perusahaan Namikaze,Uchiha,Pendragon,Gremory dan Sitri." Jawab Laura

"Namikaze?! Laura coba kau jelaskan tentang profile tentang perusahaan itu beserta biodata CEO-nya." Tanya Naruto

"Uhmm Baiklah, Namikaze corp adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perdagangan dan juga 2 tahun belakangan ini perusahaan ini menduduki perusahaan tersukses no 3 di Asia,CEO-nya bernama Namikaze Minato dan Istrinya bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang telah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina dan juga seorang designer terkemuka di Jepang,mempunyai 2 orang anak yaitu Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Naruko, yang sekarang mereka masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa,oh satu lagi Naruko juga seorang model yang sedang naik daun itu saja yang kuketahui pak." Jawab Laura.

"Oh begitu,kerja bagus Laura." Tanggap Naruto '_heeh aku benar-benar telah dilupakan dan dibuang ya..' _ batin Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah menebak itu akan terjadi tapi dia tidak peduli dengan itu.

Skip Time

Sekarang Naruto telah sampai di depan hotel yang menjadi tempat dia tinggal di Tokyo bersama dengan Laura ( mereka beda kamar ya! :-) ) sebelum masuk ke kamar masing-masing Laura memberikan undangan kepada Naruto

"Ini undangan dari siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu undangan dari perusahaan Namikaze yang akan merayakan ulang tahun anak mereka pak" Tanggap Laura

"Kenapa mereka mengundang perusahaan kita juga?" Tanya lagi Naruto

"Mungkin saja sebagai tanda bahwa kita adalah rekan peruusahaan mereka pak" Simpul Laura

Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan jawaban Laura lalu melihat-lihat kertas undangan tersebut.

"Jadi siapa yang kita kirim sebagai perwakilan perusahaan pak?" Tanya Laura

"Kali ini biar aku saja yang pergi dan kau juga ikut sebagai asistenku." Tanggap Naruto

"Ooh baiklah saya ak-aapa! Bapak yang akan pergi!" Kata Laura dengan ekspresi yang menurut Naruto lucu.

'"Kau keberatan." Dingin Naruto _'Ini pasti akan menarik' _batin Naruto

"Tti-iidak pak" Gagap Laura

"Kalau begitu aku mau istirahat dan sebaiknya kau juga beristirahat kita ada acara penting besok." Putus Naruto dan segera masuk kekamar.

Laura hanya mengangguk dan juga segera masuk kekamarnya.

Skip Time

Kediaman Keluarga Namikaze,Kuoh

Di teras rumah

"Pesta yang cukup meriah seperti tahun lalu ya, Minato" Kata Fugaku Uchiha Selaku CEO perusahaan Uchiha dengan hangat bersama Mikoto selaku istrinya.

"Selamat atas ulang tahun anak-anakmu Menma dan Naruko, Minato" Kata Arthur Pendragon CEO perusahaan Pendragon serentak dengan Lucius Gremory dan Sayaka Sitri Selaku CEO perusahaan Gremory dan Sitri yang di dampingi istri mereka masing-masing.

"Terimakasih semua," Balas hangat Minato yang di damping istrinya Kushina

Halaman depan Rumah

"Naruko Menma selamat atas ulang tahun kalian ya" Serempak Rias Gremory ,Satsuki Uchiha, Sona Sitri, Arthuria Pendragon dan Shikamaru , Kiba ,Ino ,Choji, Sara dan Shion

"Iya terima kasih " Kata Menma dan Naruko berbarengan

"Melihat kalian berkumpul seperti ini selalu mengingatkan ku dengan Naru-nii" Kata Satsuki dengan lembut dan kepala mengadah ke langit.

"Cih,untuk apa membahas pecundang itu mungkin dia sudah mati." Kesal Menma dan Naruko yang mendengar itu berniat untuk membalas namun telah dibalas terlebih dahulu oleh Arthuria

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu kepada Nii-saan mu Menma" Marah Arthuria

"Kenapa tidak boleh?! Dia memang pecundang yang tidak berguna" Tambah Menma

"Cukup,Menma kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada Nii-san, kalau kau berkata seperti itu lagi kau tidak akan ku maafkan " Akhirnya Naruko berbicara sambil menatap tajam Menma

Menma yang mendengar itu hanya mendecih kesal dan berlalu pergi menjauh ke tempat makanan dia perlu makan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan moodnya

"Naruko ,kenapa Menma terlihat sangat membenci Naruto bukankah kalian itu bersaudara?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Sebenarnya,dulu-…?!" Naruko mau berbicara tapi secara tidak sengaja dia melihat kearah gerbang kediamannya dan dia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya..

"NARU-NII…" Pekik Naruko dan segera berlari menuju gerbang.

Teman-teman Naruko yang awalnya ingin mendengar alasan Menma membenci Naruto dikejutkan oleh pekikkan Naruko dan segera berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Merekapun melihat tujuan kemana Naruko pergi,dan seakan waktu berhenti mereka terdiam terkejut melihat siapa yang muncul.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya…..

"Pak,sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di kediaman keluarga Namikaze" Ucap Laura kepada Naruto

"Oh,begitukah….. dan Laura aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu padamu." Kata Naruto.

"Apa itu pak?" Tanya Laura.

"Aku ingin kau untuk tidak terlalu banyak bicara biarkan aku yang mengurus semuanya terutama dengan Keluarga Namikaze , kau paham?!" Ucap Naruto.

"Uhmm, saya mengerti pak tapi kenapa pak? Apa ada hal khusus?" Bingung Laura.

"Tidak ada hanya saja ,Namikaze adalah kelurga lamaku." Dingin Naruto dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

'_Keluarga lama? Apa maksudnya itu?'_ Batin Laura.

Tak lama pun mobil mereka berhenti di depan gerbang Kediaman dan Laurapun segera turun dan menuju pos penjaga, mereka memperlihatkan kartu undangan mereka dan segera masuk.

Naruto melihat sekeliling dia melihat adiknya dulu Naruko berlari kearahnya, teman-temanya dulu yg melihat kearahnya dengan wajah terkejut, serta raut wajah heran dan bingung yang di ekspresikan oleh tamu undangan lainnya yg tidak ia kenal.

Dan pandangannya berhenti di Ayah dan Ibunya yang merupakab akar masalah kehidupan dengan dingin Naruto bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan mereka."

To Be Continued…

Yo salam saya adalah Author baru jadi ini adalah Fanfiction pertama saya yang terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic terkenal menurut saya yaitu Heal The World dan The Worst One saya mengammbil konsep cerita ini dari dua Fanfiction tersebut. Jadi mohon saran dan kritikannya di kolom sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya….


	2. Chapter 2

The Awaken Destiny

Disclaimer:

Semua karakter anime yang saya gunakan bukan milik saya.

Genre:

Action,Drama,Romance,Hurt/comfort,dll

Warning:

OC,OOC,Typo,Pasaran,FemSasuke,TwinsNaruto,AliveMinaKushi,dll

Chapter 2 Masa Lalu Part I

"Naru-niiii.." Teriak Naruko dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke gerbang untuk menemui sang kakak yang sangat dia tepat berada di depan Naruto, Naruko yang akan memeluk kakaknya tersebut dihentikan oleh sebuah perkataan.

"Maafkan aku nona, tapi aku bukan kakakmu sepertinya kau salah orang" Kata Naruto dengan dingin dan datar.

Naruko pun yang mendengar itupun terkejut dan dengan cepat membalas.

"Tidak! Kau kakakku aku yakin sekali bahwa kau itu kakakku Naruto Namikaze". Elak Naruko.

"Memang benar nama saya adalah Naruto tapi Namikaze bukanlah nama belakang saya, saya dari lahir hanya memiliki nama Naruto saja, kau paham nona?!" Balas Naruto yang masih mempertahan kan sikapnya dan dengan diiringi dengan ucapan yang formal.

Naruko yang mendengar itu tambah terkejut dan matanya pun sudah mulai berair.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya nona,tapi nona coba ingat dengan cermat apakah memang di keluarga nona ada yang bernama Naruto Namikaze?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dan apakah ia benar-benar kakak anda,nona?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Setelah perkataan itu Naruko hanya termenung dengan ekspresi sekelebat memori pahit yang sangat ingin dilupakannya timbul dipikirannya.

_**Flashback On**_

_Di Sebuah Taman Bermain Tidak Jauh dari Kediaman Namikaze._

_Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 12-13 tahun sedang duduk termenung di sebuah ayunan di melihat sekelilingnya terlihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang seumurannya sedang bermain beberapa lama dia mengamati sekitarnya dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenali sedang bermain dan dia pun memanggilnya dan mencoba untuk ikut bermain bermain…._

"_Haiii! Naruko! " Panggil bocah laki-laki tersebut._

_Naruko yang mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya segera mendengarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sumber suara matanya pun terhenti pada bocah laki-laki pirang yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan ekspresi Naruko berubah menjadi benci dan marah._

"_Jangan panggil namaku dengan mulut busukmu itu dasar aib yang tidak tau diri!" Tanggap kasar Naruko yang menjadi perhatian beberapa orang dewasa _

"_Taa-tapi Naruko Nii-chan hanya ingin ikut bermain dengan yang lain dan dengan mu" Ucap takut dan gagap bocah laki-laki tersebut._

"_Sudah kukatakan aib jangan sebut namaku dasar tidak tau diri" Ucap kasar Naruko_

"_Nii-chan hanya ingi— "Diam kau aib" Potong Naruko_

"_Dan jangan menganggap dirimu itu seolah-olah bagian dari keluargaku atau pun kakakku dan aku hanya punya satu kakak yaitu Menma-nii, kau itu hanya aib yang tidak diinginkan dan tidak punya tempat di dunia ini." Bentak kasar Naruko_

_Bocah laki-laki yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya dan menunduk._

"_Kenapa…hiks…kenapa.. kau…hiks begitu kejam apa alasannya kenapa aku begitu dibenci oleh mu dan yang lain.." Ucap bocah laki-laki tersebut dengan lirih dan disertai isakan tangis._

"_Karna kata Papa dan Mama kau itu adalah aib yang akan membawa kesialan dan kerusakan di keluarga kami karna itulah aku membencimu dan tidak akan mengakuimu sampai kapan pun" Jawab Naruko_

_Bocah laki-laki yang mendengar itupun sangat terkejut dia tidak menyangka hal ini dan alasan kenapa ia selalu dibenci dan bocah laki-laki tersebut berlari meninggalkan taman dan Naruko yang senang melihat ia sedih._

_**Flashback Off**_

Setelah mengingat salah satu kenangan dirinya berama sang kakak, atau lebih tepatnya kenangan tentang betapa kejam dirinya kepada kakaknya hanya menunduk dan menangis dalam diam.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bersikap tidak peduli dan karna dia tidak ingin memancing banyak perhatian dari tamu undangan maka dia pergi menuju teras kediaman Namikaze bersama Laura yang menatap Naruto dan Naruko secara bergantian dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan tapi saat akan melewati Naruko,Naruto memegang pundak Naruko.

"Balas dendam itu tidaklah manis" Ucap ambigu Naruto entah pada siapa.

Naruko yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto seketika badannya menegang dan gemetar.

Satsuki dan yang lain melihat Naruko yang diam dengan kepala menunduk merasa firasat buruk maka ia bergegas pergi menuju kearahnya setelah sampai mereka melihat Naruko yang sedang menangis dalam diam dengan tubuh agak yang melihat itu segera menenangkan Naruko dan mencoba bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Ruko apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Tanya Satsuki khawatir

"Naruko ,ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Arthuria dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Satsuki

Naruko yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Satsuki dan Arthuria masih tidak bergeming dia lebih memilih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya untuk menyesali semua perbuatannya terhadap kakaknya yang melihat itu mengetahui bahwa saat ini Naruko sedang depresi dan tidak berada dalam kondisi mampu menjawab pertanyaan.

"Satsuki dan Arthuria segera bawa Naruko untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan dirinya sementara aku akan mencoba berbicara kepada pria yang dianggap Naruko adalah kakaknya, Naruto." Usul Shikamaru

Satsuki dan Arthuria yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan Shikamaru dengan yang lain bergegas mengejar yang sedang berjalan dengan Laura mendengar beberapa langkah kaki di kemudian melihat kearah belakangnya dan segera bebalik untuk melihatnya.

"Heii! Kau pria kuning apa yang kau lakukan kepada Naruko, Ha!" Marah Kiba dengan menunjuk muka Naruto

Naruro yang tiba-tiba disembur seperti itu hanya menatap datar Kiba lalu pandangannya beralih ke Shikamaru yang nampaknya sedang menenangkan Kiba.

"Kiba! tahan emosi mu itu dulu, Maaf sebelumnya atas perkataan Kiba tuan, lalu apakah benar kalau anda itu adalah kakaknya Naruko?" Ucap Shikamaru dengan raut penasaran

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu ?" Tanya datar Naruto.

"Karena kakanya Naruko, Naruto Namikaze merupakan teman kami juga dan juga ciri fisik anda sangat mirip dengan Naruto yang kami tahu meskipun ada perbedaan dan hal ini di perkuat oleh pernyataan Naruko tadi yang memanggil mu 'Naru-nii',jadi apakah benar kau itu Naruto Namikaze?" Selidik Shikamru dia menyampingkan alasan kenapa Naruko bisa sedih, rasa penasaran akan identitas orang di depannya lebih besar.

"Hm, tapi sayang sekali aku bukan orang yang kau maksud,dan yang ku tahu di biodata Keluarga Namikaze,mereka hanya mempunyai 2 anak yaitu Menma Namikaze dan Naruko Namikaze dan aku tidak melihat tulisan Naruto Namikaze di sana." Kata Naruto.

Shikamaru yang mendengar hal itu sontak terkejut tapi ia segera menguasai emosinya.

"Apa maksud mu?!" Tanya Shikamaru dengan serius sedangkan teman-temannya terkejut melihatnya karena jarang sekali melihat orang pemalas dan tak berniat hidup seperti Shikamaru serius.

"Jadi, yang kumaksud adalah Bahwa orang yang bernama Naruto Namikaze itu tidak ada." Jawab Naruto dengan mempertahnkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau! Jangan sembarangan berbicara seperti itu ,Dia itu ada dan kami adalah teman-temannya yang sangat mengenal Naruto." Balas Rias marah.

"Ohh,jadi kau tau dia seperti apa orangnya Nona? Kalau begitu coba kau ceritakan tentang si Naruto Namikaze ini kalau kau memang temannya." Tanggap datar Naruto dengan terselip nada benci disana meskipun samar.

Rias cuma bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto sembari mengenang masa lalunya dengan kakakn Naruko tersebut.

_**Flashback On**_

_12 tahun yang lalu….._

_Terlihat di sebuah sekolah besar yang di digerbangnya tertulis Tokyo International High School yang merupakan salah satu sekolah ternama dan terbaik yang dimiliki hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak-anak bangsawan dan orang penting atau bisa di bilang hanya anak orang kaya yang bisa masuk. Namun itu tidak sepenuhnya benar sebab ada cara lain untuk bisa masuk yaitu dengan memiliki otak yang cerdas dan mumpuni kau tetap bisa masuk meskipun kau bukan anak orang kaya dengan jalur beasiswa._

_Seperti kata pepatah 'Semakin terang cahaya bersinar maka semakin gelap bayangan akan tercipta'.Itulah gambaran sekolah ini,Mengapa di bilang begitu? Karna sekolah tersebut memiliki kisahkelam di belakangnya, yaitu perbedaan kasta antara anak yang masuk lewat jalur beasiswa dengan anak yang dibantu orangtuanya yang dimana mereka yang dibantu orang tuanya menganggap anak yang masuk dengan beasiswa adalah sampah yang menjadi budak mereka dan ironisnya para guru tidak bisa berbuat-apa._

_**Rias Pov On**_

_Huh.. hari ini sebaiknya aku maelakukan apa ya? Batinku ini aku sedang berjalan menuju Tokyo International High School dimana tempatku aku banyak menjumpai hal-hal menarik seperti mempunyai teman-temanku yang baik ,pacarku yang setia dan seoarang' __**Budak'**_

"_Lebih baik aku menyapa budakku lebih dulu" Ucapku dengan seringai kecil._

_Skip time…_

_Saat ini aku sedang berjalan masuk kekelasku sembari mencari budakku,lalu pandanganku berhenti kearah sudut kelas kulihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang dibelah tengah menampikan kesan culun dan memakai kacamata tebal yang menambah kesan culun dimata akui bila ia tidak kusuruh berpenampilan seperti itu, ia sebenarnya pemuda yang tampan tapi sayang ia hanya aib yang dibuang aslinya adalah Naruto Namikaze yang merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan Namikaze yang tersukses di Jepang saat , karna dia aib keluarganya makanya dia di buang layaknya sampah yang dibuang di pinggir jalan tapi aku masih penasaran bagaimana caranya masuk ke sekolah ini._

"_Hei,aib kesini ada perintah untukmu!" panggil kasarku dengan suara agak lantang yang menyita perhatian murid-murid kelas._

"_Aaa-ada apa Rias-sama?" Tanyanya dengan nada gugup beserta ekspresi takut yang terukir jelas diwajahnya setelah sampai didepanku._

_PLAKK!_

"_Berani sekali kau aib! Memanggilku dengan nama depanku dan berdiri sejajar denganku ingat kodratmu dasar aib"Bentakku kasar sembari menamparnya._

"_Cepat sujud! Dan memohon ampunlah kepadaku"Titahku dengan seringai kecil menghiasi wajahku_

"_Mo-mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya Gremory hime-sama" Ucap Naruto sambil bersujud dihadapanku._

_Para murid yang melihat itu tertawa dan mengejek Naruto_

"_Hahaha lihat aib itu" murid A_

"_dia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu" murid B_

"_Kalau aku jadi dia aku sudah bunuh diri sejak lama" murid C_

_**Rias Pov Off**_

_Rias yang melihat hasil perbuatannya tersenyum puas baginya inilah hal yang tidak akan membuatnya bosan selama bersekolah. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menghilang setelah sekolah disana selama 2 tahun, Rias mendengar kabar kalau Naruto menghilang karna bunuh diri dan ada juga kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwasannya Naruto pindah sekolah ke luar Rias memilih opsi yang pertama karna menurutnya Naruto mana mampu bersekolah di luar negri dengan keadaan miskin begitu._

_**Flashback Off**_

Rias yang masih mengenang salah satu kelakuan kejamnya pada masa SMA pada Naruto dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Bagaimana nona, sudah selesai mengenang masa lalumu? Dan apakah kau sudah siap bercerita mengenai temanmu **Naruto Namikaze**, hm?" Tanya Naruto dengan sarkas.

Rias yang mendengar itupun hanya menggertakan giginya,mau diingat bagaimanapun Rias sama sekali tidak mempunyai kenangan yang mencerminkan bahwa ia adalah temannya Naruto.

"Kau! Sebenarnya siapa dirimu Ha!" Marah Rias karna merasa dihina dan ditekan oleh pertanyaan Naruto.

" sebelumnya perkenalkan Namaku adalah **Naruto **danaku adalah pemilik sekaligus CEO perusahaan IS jadi salam kenal Gremory Hime-sama" jawab Naruto dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya.

Rias yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya, panggilan yang sangat familiar baginya serta panggilan yang membawa kenangan pahit baginya dan yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan suara gugup dan takut Rias menunjuk Naruto.

"Kkaau-

To be Continued

Ahh… akhirnya selesai untuk chapter yang kedua, semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan dan baiklah aku akan mengkonfirmasi umur setiap karakter di chapter ini jika ada yang bingung.

Untuk yang seumur dengan Naruto (27 tahun) yaitu, Rias,Sona,Shikamaru,Choji,Ino,Sara dan Arthuria

Sedangkan Menma,Naruko,Satsuki,Laura,Shion dan Kiba mereka memiliki umur yang sama ( 25 tahun)

Dan untuk balasan Reviewnya:

**Grand560 : **Saya usahakan untuk tetap lanjut.

**Namikaze cloud : **Saya usahakan untuk tetap lanjut.

**Portgas D ali :** Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Evilplankton : **Kalau untuk masalah pair saya masih bingung,disini saya hanya memfokuskan ambisi Naruto dan saya tidak tau pair mana yang cocok untuk mendukung karakter Naruto.

Sekian, dan kalau ada yang merasa jawabannya kurang jelas atau kurang puas saya mohon maaf….

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya….

Keep respect and happy Reading…bye-bye


	3. Chapter 3

The Awaken Destiny

Disclaimer:

Semua karakter anime yang saya gunakan bukan milik saya.

Genre:

Action,Drama,Romance,Hurt/comfort,dll

Warning:

OC,OOC,Typo,Pasaran,FemSasuke,TwinsNaruto,AliveMinaKushi,dll

Chapter 3 Masa Lalu Part II

"Kkaauu-,Kau darimana tau panggilan itu Ha!" Marah Rias.

"Hmm? Bukankah panggilan itu memang pantas untuk orang yang berkasta tinggi seperti anda." Tanggap Naruto dengan seringai tipis sehingga tidak tampak.

"Cukup Rias! Lebih baik kau menenangkan dirimu dulu,dan maaf telah menggangu anda Tuan Naruto" Akhirnya Sona yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan angkat bicara sambil menatap tajam Rias.

Naruto hanya menatap datar hal itu dan bersikap tak acuh,kemudian Naruto bersama Laura langsung meneruskan langkahnya menuju teras kediaman Namikaze yang dimana telah bekumpul petinggi-petinggi penting rekan perusahaan Namikaze yang ada di Jepang.

Laura yang hanya diam dan memperhatikan interaksi atasannya dengan orang-orang yang sepertinya berhubungan dekat dengan keluarga Namikaze, digrogoti oleh rasa penasaran yang sangat mengusiknya sampai dititik ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Hm.. Pak kalau boleh tau sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa bapak mengenal mereka ? Lalu apa hubungan bapak dengan keluarga Namikaze ? Apa maksud bapak dengan keluarga lama saat kita berada di gerbang? Dan kalau boleh-" "Cukup Laura!" Potong Naruto dengan dingin.

"Maa-af pak." Dengan ekspresi takut dan kepala tertunduk Laura meminta maaf.

Naruto yang melihat wajah takut gadis yang menjadi assistennya itu merasa kurang enak karena telah membalas perkaatannya dengan dingin. Naruto tau sebenarnya garis besar apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Laura karena melihat dirinya berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang sempat ia kenal **dulu**.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Kata Naruto tapi Laura tau bahwa Naruto belum selesai berbicara dan dia menunggu lanjutan ucapan atasannya itu.

"Dan kalau kau sudah tau hal yang sebenarnya ku minta kau diam saja" Sambung Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sulit diarikan dan suara pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Laura.

Laura yang melihat atasannya begitu melebarkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia kembali menghadap ke depan namun dengan pikiran yang sedang kalut _'Naruto hal apa yang sebenarnya menimpamu sehingga kau berekspresi seperti itu dan kenapa kau memintaku untuk diam jika aku sudah tau hal yang sebenarnya menimpamu'_ Batin Laura resah.

Setibanya Naruto dan Laura di teras rumah kediaman Namikaze mereka di hadiahi berbagai tatapan dan ekspresi oleh tamu yang ada di sana, lebih tepatnya tatapan mereka kearah Naruto

'_Siapa pemuda ini wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Minato hanya saja dengan kulit yang lebih putih' _Batin kira-kira semua kecuali Minato dan Kushina

'_Di-dia sangat mirip dengan Naruto' _Batin Minato

'_Dia Naru-kun putraku yang selama ini ku sia-siakan' Batin Kushina_

Tapi yang ekspresi paling dominan ialah ekspresi terkejut. Kushina adalah oarng pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutannya lalu ia berjalan pelan kearah Naruto dengan air mata yang mulai turun. Setibanya Kushina tepat di hadapan Naruto dengan pelan tangannya mulai menjulur ke wajah Naruto dengan maksud untuk mengusapnya.

' _Wajah ini…wajah yang selalu muncul dalam setiap mimpiku yang menghantui diriku selama 17 tahun seakan-akan menuntut balas akan semua dosa yang kulakukan terhadapnyanya.'_

_**Flashback On..**_

_17 tahun lalu di kediaman keluarga Namikaze.._

_Terlihat cahaya matahari memasuki sebuah ruangan yang menandakan waktu pagi hari._

_Kushina Pov On_

_Aku mendengar alarm di kamrku berbunyi seketika kubuka mataku dan mematikan alarm menatap kesebelahku lebih tepatnya kasur yang biasa Minato TIduri yang dimana ia sedang keluar kota unntuk melakukan kerjaan kulihat Jam sudah menunjuukan pukul 6 ._

_Saatnya untuk membangunkan bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan merapikannya setelah merapikannya aku bergegas menuju Kamar Menma yang aku tahu sangat susah bangun sampai di depan pintu kamrnya.._

_Tok tok tok_

"_Menma ini sudah pagi nak kau tidak ingin terlambat kan?" ucapku_

_Tok tok tok_

"_Menma?" ucapku lagi._

_Karena tidak ada jawaban aku segera masuk kamarnya dank u lihat Menma masih bergulat di alam kudekati dan mencoba membangunkannya.._

"_Menma ini sudah pagi,kau tidak ingin terlambat kesekolahkan?" ucap ku lembut namun tidak ada respon_

"_Menma" sambil menggoyang tubuhnya._

"_Uhmm tolong bangunkan aku sejam lagi kaa-chan" Tanggap Menma_

_Aku yang mendengar itu seketika muncul perempatan di dahi senyum yang ku paksakan aku berbisik ke telinganya..._

"_Menma bangun sekarang kalau mau bagian tubuhmu tetap utuh" ucapku sembari melemaskan jari-jariku_

_Menma yang mendengar itu segera bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi aku yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku dan segera merapikan tempat tidurnya._

_Nah sekarang tinggal membangunkan Naruko tapi aku tau dia sudah bangun dari tadi tapi aku hanya ingin memastikannya sampai di depan pintu kamar Naruko ku ketuk pintunya perlahan._

"_Naruko kausudah bangun nak?" Tanyaku_

"_Sudah Kaachan" Balas Naruko_

"_Kalau begitu berkemaslah unuk ke sekolah dan kita akan sarapan" Kataku lagi_

"_Oke bu" Balas Naruo lagi._

_Yosh semua dah kubangunkan segera dan sebaiknya aku persiapkan sarapan untuk mereka,tapi entah kenapa aku melupakan sesuatu..hmm apa itu ya? Oh aku ingat Minato kan sedang tidak berada di rumah makanya aku merasa lupa kepada begitu lebih baik aku bergegas membuat sarapan untuk mereka._

_Namun beberapa saat aku berjalan aku melihat seorang anak berambut pirang dan berkulit puih bak susu sedang menghadap kearahku dengan senyuman yang melihat itu hanya mengabaikannya dan menganggap di hanya seekor aku berjalan melewatinya dia malah mengikuti ku._

"_Kaa-chan ohayou..!" sapanya riang_

_Plaak_

_Aku yang mendengar itu sontak membalas dengan kasardan tamparan di pipinya dengan cukup keras_

"_Sudah kubilang jutaan kali bahwasannya aku bukan ibumu dasr aib."_

_Bocah itu hanya diam tersentak sembari memegang pipinya yang memerah dan mencoba untuk kelihatan tegar_

"_Kita sarapan apa pagi ini?" Tanya nya_

"_Kita? Kau tidak akan sarapan bersama kami ,kau akan sarapan sendiri awas saja kau untuk mencoba sarapan bersama kami aib, aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu." Ancam ku dengan tajam_

_Dan kulihat ia menunduk dan ada lelehan air mata yang mengalir mulus dipipinya. aku yamg melihat itu hanya tidak peduli dan mengacuhkannya._

_Saat ini aku dengan Menma dan Naruko sedang sarapan bersama diman saat ini kami sedang bercanda ria menggambarkan betapa hangatnya keluarga aku menyadari sebuah tatapan yang menatap kami bersama dari arah dapur dan di sana kulihat bocah yang ku bentak tadi dengan ekspresi yang ber campur aduk tapi yang paling jelas tercetak disana adalah ekspresi kesedihan dan kesepian yang mendalam. _

_Skip Time.._

_Saat ini aku sedang mengantarkan kepergian anak-anakku Menma dan Naruko ke sekolah di depan gerbang kediaman rumah mencimu pipi dankening mereka dan tak lupa aku memeluk mereka dan member uang lagi-lagi aku merasakan tatapan yang sama ketika aku sarapan tadi._

"_Apa yang kau lihat aib, kau tidak akan kuperlakukan sama seperti mereka karena mereka adalah anak-anaku dank au hanya aib pembawa sial" ucapku dengan kejam dan Menma dan Naruko hanya menatap senang hal itu._

"_Kaa-chan aku bukan aib aku juga anakmu" Naruto membalas perkataan ku dengan setengah berteriak_

_Aku yang mendengar itu sontak marah memukul pipinyadengan cukup keras yang membuat berdarah sedikit di yang melihat ia meringis kesakitan sempat merasa kasihan namun aku enyahkan pikiran itu dan langsung berlari menuju sekolah._

_Kushina Pov off_

_**Flashback Off**_

Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengingat memori pahit yang sangat ingin ku enyahkan dalam benakku ini aku memasang senyum sedih memikirkannya dan Sekarang aku meihat putraku yang dulu kuanggap aib, ku sia-siakan dan bahkan memukulnya bertahun-tahun telah berdiri di hadapanku dengan gagah,wajahnya yang tampan dan kulitnya yang masih tetap putih bak susu yang meski ku pukuli tak berbekas, aku mencoba menggapai dirinya dengan tangan ku ini membawanya dalam dekapan ku yang tak pernah kuberikan kepadanya dan tak akan kulepaskan serta meminta maaf atas dosaku yang besar kepadanya yang mungkin tak akan pernah termaafkan bahkan aku rela disuruh apapun asal ia mau lagi tanganku sampai kewajahya dengan harapan besar aku dapat merasakan kulitnya. Namun…..

"Nyonya? Apa yang ingin anda lakukan" Kata Naruto datar sambil menahan tangan Kushina yang ingin menggapai wajahnya.

"Nny-nyonya!?, apa yang kau katakan Naru? Aku ini ibumu kau tak perlu berkata Formal kepadaku!" Kata Kushina dengan ekspresi tak pikir akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan salah satu putranya kembali yang dulu sempat ia sia-siakan .Namun pemuda yang ia yakini putranya tersebut seakan-akan menolak kehadirannya melewati tatapan datarnya dan tindakannya yang menahannya tangannya tersebut.

Semua yang melihat sontak tambah terkejut dan Fugaku orang pertama menyadari sesutau dari perkataan Kushina.

"Naru? Kushina apa maksudmu Naruto,Naruto Namikaze? Bukankah ia adalah anak yang telah kalian buang 12 tahun yang lalu dan 2 tahun kemudian dinyatakan menghilang. Bukankah begitu Minato?" Kata Fugaku dengan nada arogan yang ada di dan tamu lainnya yang mendengar itu sontak menoleh ke arah Fugaku.

"Y-ya seperti itulah kira-kira" Kata Minato dengan agak gugup,Namun ia tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia juga merasa gelisah, karena pemuda yang ada di depannya sangat mirip dengan anak sulungnya yang dulu ia buang dan asingkan dari keluarganya.

"Kalau begitu ,putramu sewaktu dirinya dinyatakan hilang pada saat ia berusia 17 thn, dan kalau sampai sekarang sudah berjarak sekitar 10 thn maka bukankah ia sudah dinyatakan meninggal menurut hukum yang berada di Jepang,bukankah begitu Lucius?" Ucap Sayaka, Lucius yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau benar, Di Jepang kalau warganya telah hilang selama 7 thn maka menurut undang-undang yang berlaku ia dinyatakan meninggal ,jadi bisa di katakan putramu telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu" Imbuh Arthur

Semua yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam kecuali Kushina yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Beraninya… berani-beraninya kalian berkata seperti itu didepanku! ..Naru belumlah meninggal lihat dia berada di depan mata kalian, dia adalah Naru! Putraku!" Sembur Kushina dengan emosi yang pecah tak tertahankan lagi dan air mata yang tak terbendung dan Venelana yang melihat itu segera bergegas menuju Kushina…

"Kushina sebaiknya kau menenangkan dirimu dahulu.." Pinta Mikoto dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Mikoto benar, Kushina tenangkan dirimu dulu…" Tambah Venelana yang juga khawatir.

"Hiks….hiks.. bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kalian berbicara begitu tentang Naruto.!?" Ucap Kushina dengan tangis yang menjadi-jadi.

Naruto yang melihat ibunya begitu entah mengapa ada perasaan sedih dan sesak yang mengganggu hatinya namun ia segera mengenyahkan perasaan itu.

"Mikoto -san dan Venelana-san tolong bawa Kushina untuk menenangkan diri dulu, ya?" Pinta Minato yang tidak ingin melihat Kushina terlalu terlarut dalam dan Venelana yang mendengar itupun segera membawa Kushina kedalam rumah .

"Jadi,bisakah kau memerkenalkan dirimu dulu,pemuda-san?!" Pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah Fugaku

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto aku adalah pendiri sekaligus CEO dari IS Corp dan yang di sebelahku ini adalah Laura Bodewig dan dia assistenku " ucap Naruto sembari memperkenalkan Laura yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

'_Na-na-Naruto! Jangan-jangan di-dia memang benar anak Minato/anakku yeng telah ku buang dan dia adalah pendiri dari IS Corp yang sangat sukses seantero Eropa serta sekaligus sebagai CEO-nya bahkan ku lihat usianya belum genap 30 tahun,Mustahil ' _Pikir mereka dengan wajah terkejut bahkan Fugaku melunturkan wajah stoicnya pasca mendengar perkenalan Naruto

"Aku tau apa yang kalian pikirkan garis besarnya namun kuberi tahu saja, apa yang kalian pikirkan itu salah aku bukan anak dari pasangan Namikaze aku anak yatim piatu yang mungkin kebetulan mempunyai nama yang sama dengan mereka dan dari kecil saya hanya hidup seorang diri dan diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga sederhana ." Kata Naruto

"O-oh tentu saja begitu, mana mungkin anak kami yang telah hilang selama itu masih hidup" Tanggap Minato

"Untuk sekelas orang Eropa kau sangat mirip dengan penduduk Jepang Naruto-san bahkan kau berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan fasih dan Juga namamu adalah Naruto sangat Jejepangan ,menurutku" Akhirnya Lucius berbicara

"Itu karna saya lahir di Jepang ,Gremory-san"

Semua orang kembali terkejut setelah mendengar hal itu dan membuat bertanya-tanya di dalam pikiran mereka

"Lalu bagai mana bisa anda sampai ke Eropa Naruto-san?" Tanya penasaran Minato

"Dari pada membahas hal itu lebih baik kita membahas sesuatu yang lebih menarik ,bagaimana Namikaze-san?" balas Naruto Dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

To be continued…

Yoo semua sorry kalau up-nya lama ya tau sendiri lah sekarang kan masa masa liburan, jadi ya begitulah….

Jadi kalau ada yang merasa kurang puas dengan chapter dan story ini mohon maaf dan sarannya jadi jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya di kolom review…

So keep respect and happy reading….bye bye…


End file.
